


Where We Are In this Spectrum, All I Want Is To Be With You

by Disastersammy



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Colour As A Metaphor For Love, Fluff, I May Or May Not Have Put Genderbend HuiJae In This, Light Angst, M/M, Sunsets, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disastersammy/pseuds/Disastersammy
Summary: And the world’s as if a new canvas waiting to be painted, the art’s finally done.
Relationships: Implied Nam Seungmin | BIC/Son Seongjun | Castle J, No Huijun/Song Minjae
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Where We Are In this Spectrum, All I Want Is To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, It's been quite a while, hasn't it?
> 
> I've been through a lot of obstacles nowadays, but I'm doing just fine, so I hope lovely readers are too. Perhaps, this writing's a bit too short for your liking, so I put a little surprise at the end. It's been so long since I last done it. It's not my best, but I hope readers will like it as much as I do. 
> 
> This is not an uncommon soulmate AU. To put it simply, A person and their soulmate are color blind, until they meet each other properly. 
> 
> And so, this is HuiJae for you. Enough from me. Enjoy <3

Minjae’s mother once told him, 

The red’s crimson like blood, like the roses that blooms under the winter, and the harvested apples and cherries. It’s her favourite colour, his mother had told him.

The blue’s kind like the bright sky, like the sea washing over your feet, and he heard some people have blue eyes. He wonders what his were. The two orbs look like a void he decided once he looked at the mirror.

The green’s calm like the leaf after autumn, like the small parrot he had taken care of, you’ll find this colour everywhere in ‘nature’. 

The yellow’s bright like the sun, precious like gold, beautiful like those grey sunflowers he had seen in one of his school field trips. Minjae’s thought it’s a beautiful colour, he’ll like to have a sun that’s his to love.

And many more, ‘There’s more to see, once you love, she will unlock it for you’ his mother finished off softly, like she always has. Even after all of those colours explained, Minjae being the excited kid he is, refused to stay still. He asked a bunch of questions in which his mother answered delightly. Whatever this _soulmate_ thing is already filling up the growing kid’s mind.

Minjae had wondered how his soulmate would look like. What will her eyes’ colour be? Will it be the same black hole as him? How about her hair? He had seen many varieties and how surprised he was that one time when his mother told him that one of the passengers had blue hair (he promised himself that he’d see himself in that colour).

One of his classmates had actually met their soulmate during high school orientation, followed by another, and another. Minjae’s once frustrated. Where could his soulmate be? Most of the boys and the girls in his group had found a significant one. He remembered one of his classmates, the girl with glasses, was it Hejin? She silently cried next to him when the new transfer student entered the classroom. Jaeri In, she’s a tall one. Her eyes widening once it met Hejin’s did not go unnoticed by Minjae. Later that day, he found them both inside the empty classroom. Jaeri In kissed Hejin like she’s the whole world.

Minjae had ran away with a thumping heart. 

He cried that night in the alleyway. His lungs burn from the run as he chokes to gather his breath. A little mew of strays could be heard near him. Minjae looked up with teary eyes, hand reached out to pet the cat. It purrs loudly as he cries more. 

Minjae’s glad his love would not go to waste. 

Since he was a kid, he’s no coward. Literally. He would do anything if that means it’s fun for him or he likes it. His sister was (most likely) already tired of his pranks, so he would be kicked out from time to times. That still doesn’t stop him, nor it will now. Minjae swore that he’ll chase that damned soulmate of his to the end of the world. He’ll have his own yellow.

The company’s dull building hovered over Minjae. It looks like a war bunker he might say. But alas, he’s glad this is where he will be training now. Chasing his dreams along with others like him. Minjae met someone older named Son Seongjun. The man had an intimidating aura surrounding him, so it was a surprise to Minjae when he’s so relaxed the time he’s asked to do aegyo. He had done it so shamelessly!

He also stumbled upon a boy who he thought was about his age. Minjae had apologized countless times to Seungmin that day as the smaller man laughed mockingly at him.

“Hey hyung.”  
  


The dancer stops dancing abruptly, “Yeah, what’s up?” 

“What colour is this?” Minjae asked as he pointed to the marker. It’s dark grey.  
  
“It’s red.”

The older answer came unexpected to Minjae. He almost thought he was joking if not for the confused tilt Seungmin (cutely) put. And so, he concluded that Seungmin already met his soulmate, dang, perhaps they’re dating already. Minjae sighs, he’s truly running late.

“Who’s the lucky one?” He joked. And Seungmin only huff at it, glancing at another man around the corner, too busy on his laptop to even notice his distressed soulmate. “That guy loves his laptop more than me! Honestly, what do i do with him?” Seungmin ran to the older before giving him a quick hard smack to his bended back. Seongjun on the other hand let out a cry, feeling the sudden unfairness he received. And they continue to bicker, it all went like usual.

Days went by, the younger among the three had offered himself to sign in into a competition. As the other two cheered him on it. Minjae’s delighted that he can prove himself to them.  
  


“You’ll go in pair with No Huijun.”

OK, who?

Minjae had asked the two older men right after. In which Seongjun answered with : “It’s the quiet boy. We’ve seen him a lot of times in dance class, and vocal too.” And it continues with Seungmin chirping in, “I heard he’s around your age! You both should get along just fine.” 

Alright, whoever it be, he hoped the other could cooperate with him just fine. Perhaps, tolerating his constant pranks and jokes too. 

The next day, Minjae went to the company. Body fully covered with a padded jacket as he wobbles his way inside. Greeted with the sight of his hyungs, both in each other's arms as Seungmin shivered badly from the cold. He was never one to handle winter well. Seongjun soon noticed his presence and greeted him, he continued to talk, “Anyway, we saw Huijun going to the studio room.” A smile formed as he chuckles, “He’s actually really nice, just a little bit shy.”

And so Minjae goes to find said boy. The grey door he passed one by one, neither had Huijun in it. Until he went to the fifth studio. 

Where a boy his age sits, hand in hand in front of his knees. His shoulders were relaxed. His eyes closed in concentration as he sings out whatever this angelic melody is. Minjae looks at him in shock. What felt like a missing piece of puzzle inside him is finally complete, flower blooms in him as he risks taking a glance at the other’s face, beautiful voices entering his mind like a waterfall.

Huijun has an adorable face, Minjae thought. A squishable cheek accompanied with a cute nose (that Minjae has a hard time resisting the urge to give a kiss). Huijun’s hair is dark and wavy, parting apart in the middle of his forehead. Making him look like a pudding. His eyes closed makes the dark eyelashes more apparent. Minjae wondered what his eyes colour were.  
  


And Huijun answered his question. 

It’s black.

And his cheeks are starting to get red. Cute.

It’s turning red.

Red?

And the two boys backed away almost immediately, Huijun backed away still sitting in the chair as it started to lean backward. Until he lost his balance. He would’ve hit the floor by now he thought, but instead, he felt afloat. Someone is holding him. And this person is far too close to his face for his liking.

“Hey,” Minjae gulped, too nervous to let out what he wanted to say, “Soulmate?”

And the world’s as if a new canvas waiting to be painted, the art’s finally done.

Minjae found his yellow. Finally. 

❀

“That can’t be what I said that time!” Minjae crossed his arms, pouting like a scolded child, “Nope, that’s not how I remember it. “  
  
And Huijun smiled, that damned smile that made Minjae weak. No matter how many times he smiles, it always feels new to him.

“I’m pretty sure you’re as corny as an eighth grader boy.” Huijun snarked which had Minjae sighed in defeat. He’s not planning to pretend he doesn’t remember the day they met anyway. That’s way too precious to become ashes.

The sky’s blooming with the warm colour, tinted with purple. A greeting from the upcoming night. The sunset’s far into the horizon. As the sea brings the light on waves, making a scene only seen in cliché romantic movies. The clear sea cold against their feet, sand tickling along. 

Huijun’s looks are far too unreal, like an angel, blessed only for Minjae. Bathe under the sunset’s light. It’s as if a halo formed above his head. His brunette hair now has some red stikes in it. The wind blows it gently, bringing some to his face. Minjae can’t fight the urge to get closer and tuck it behind his ear. The hair in between his fingers were so soft like the untouched cloud.

Huijun held the hand tucking his hair, bringing it down before placing a kiss just slightly above the knuckles, “And it seems that that boy is still here,” He looked up at him, universe aligned in his eyes, formed under adoration, “After six years of enduring me.” And their hands intertwined. Huijun’s hand fits so damn perfectly with his.

Under the darkening sky, the sun becomes the witness of their world. 

The older leaned in slowly, leaving some time for Huijun to back away. In which he didn’t. Huijun’s lips soft against his, sweet from the candy they just ate. It fits perfectly with Minjae’s. The younger didn’t even twitch. Already melted into the kiss they’ve done so many time. He knows. Huijun tilts his head to adjust the kiss better (and when Minjae thought it couldn’t get any better), earning a hum of satisfaction from Minjae. His hand went to cup Huijun’s cheek, caressing it softly with his thumb. The adrenaline on stage is nothing compared when he’s in front of his yellow.

Minjae wanted to cry. 

He’s here with his own yellow. 

That's all he ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Thank you for reading my story, readers. <3
> 
> *Don't forget to stream Not Over


End file.
